percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of War
This story is rated a PG-13 for sequences of intense violence, language and some innuendo. Detention. What a frikkin surprise. My name is Zack Johnson. I have crappy ADHD and crappy Dyslexia. So why do I get detentions? It's my 13th birthday, March 1st, 2010. My substitute teacher seriously sucks. Eventually I can leave. Good thing too. I walk home. My mother died of cancer three years ago. And my dad abandoned us. So I'm stuck with some crappy caretaker, lying all over my crappy couch, watching my crappy TV, in my crappy life. "Hello." I grumble. "I'm having friends over for the game so get cooking!" He meant this literally. "Pizza, steak, or solidified beer?" I ask. Yes, he says solidified beer is food. All of the above, wonderful. After cooking I lock myself in my room. Tomorrow morning is a class field trip. I just hope the sub is gone. ---- No such luck. We go to this greek hall of history or something like that. Our tour people are two young guys, one with crutches, and an older man in a wheelchair. Greek gods, deities, and who knows what else. The sub pulls me into another room, by her teeth! What the hell is this? some form of molest? She throws me to the ground. I stand up to look at her. "Oh my f*cking...." Bull woman! I run for my life. "Hades wants you." she says in a deep rumbling voice. The door slams open and the old dude in the wheel chair chucks a wii remote at me! "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?!" "Press B!" One of the young guys yells. Holy crap, it turns into a sword! Things happen kinda fast. when the world stops blurring, the bull-thing is beheaded. "Holy crap." And suddenly, the guy with crutches hits me in the face with one. Chapter 2 I wake up. I'm in some type of hospital. I see the guy who hit me in the face. First thing I do:Break his nose. "Ah!, why the hell did you do that?!" He exclaims. "Hitting me in the face. How long was I?" out I mumble. "Eh..." I look at the calendar. "WHAT THE F*CK?!" It's a frikkin 7 years later! The old guy comes in. "Holy crap..." I say. He shakes his head in exasperation. "Should i avoid a horses ass joke, or do you get that a lot?" I ask. "It's getting old." I look at the moron who hit he in the face. "Holy shit! Donkey man!" I yell. "Goat." He says angrily. "So what the hell is this place?" "Welcome to camp half-blood." Am I in wonderland? I don't think so, seeing as I don't see a very pale Johnny Depp dressed up like a clown. They lead me outside. I learn that I'm the son of Ares, god of war. Well that explains how I managed to beat the crap out of my principal with a stick that one time. I walk right through this nicely made path. I see a flash of brown fly by my face. I turn around and see another fly at me. Next thing I know, I'm holding an arrow. "Careful next time!" I yell at them. I get a huge tour. Ending at a cabin like house that is all mine. Awesome. ---- I'm in the middle of a capture the flag currently. I was picked for blue team or whatever they're called. I fight my way through five people. Wow I'm good at this. I throw my shield at one guy, hitting him in the face. I tear off my helmet and throw it next. I'm gonna take a second to explain stuff. It turns out, a lot of demigods seemed to have stopped aging. Examples:Myself, Percy jackson, the guy who I'm fighting back to back with right now, and Annabeth chase, who is about to attack me! I bring up my sword and cause it to glance away. I counter strike, block, dodge, run like a mouse, charge like a rhino, etc, etc. I must say I'm impressed with myself. I actually disarmed her! Holy crap! "How did you do that?" A bunch of kids on my team are screaming at me. "I'm thinking because my dad is the god of war. I know every trick in the book." I think on that. "Probably everyone out of the book too." I walk back to my cabin, yelling myself freaking hoarse so all those damn girls will leave. I walk back into my cabin. I take my wii remote and press A. "Crossbow, cool" I press 1 and 2. "Dagger, again, cool." it's midnight by the time I'm finished. I glance out my window and see percy creeping through the camp. I grab a pair of binoculars which are conveniently lying around, and follow. I climb up somebody's cabin to avoid being seen. I'm jumping from cabin to cabin. He seems to be entering Annabeth Chase's cabin. I lie down and peer through the binoculars. "I wonder what he wants with her." I mutter. "Whoa.............aliright hadn't expected that." I'm gonna end the chapter here because I don't want to go into detail about what they are doing. Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Angst Category:Original Character Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Adventure